A New Summer
by annej96
Summary: This is my first FanFic,Hope you like it! Its been close to a year since the Huntik team defeated the professor and in this story they will face an even more powerful enemy. But they will have help along the way from some new friends.Full summary inside. Will be EDITED AND REVISED!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first FanFic. It's not the best but I still hope you enjoy it! I'll be posting the first chapter in hopefully the next week or so, it'll be tough with and everything. I already have pretty much the whole story planned out but am open to any ideas you have to make it better. Also when I do post this I don't want ANY flaming. Constructive criticism is fine just try not to be too nasty with it, also please tell me if I do something wrong. So please even though the chapters not up yet tell me what you think of the im not the best speller in the world. Oh and one more thing…..

DISCLAIMER!

I don't own Huntik! If I did the season 2 would be out already, and why would I be writing a story about it? I mean isn't that the whole point of FanFiction?

Here's the summary

It's been close to year since the Huntik team has defeated the professor (AKA Simon Judeau).They receive a mission to retrieve a titan that has been attacking a town in northern England. It's starts out as any normal mission would until they meet some new friends, a group young seekers to be specific, and there leader who has some very worry information about a new a enemy, called The Blood Spiral… I'm not that great with summaries so please just give it a try. There will be a bit of LxS and DxZ, as well as TxJ you'll know what I mean later in the story; these are two of my new characters. So Please R&R! rated T because im paranoid.


	2. Chapter 1 A new summer begins

A new summer begins

_Venice Preparation Academy-_

_Venice Italy, Last day of school._

**Lok Pov.**

"It's finally summer," I said with a smile as I walked toward the school gates as fast as I could "nothing but goofing off, sleeping in and….,"

"Seeker training and lots of new missions," Sophie said in a stern tone.

"Oh….yea I forgot about that, but hey at least we don't have to worry about the professor anymore!" I said cheerfully looking over at Sophie.

She smiled "that's true, but we'll still have plenty of missions to keep us busy, not to mention the quest to find your father,"

"I just know we'll find him soon, especially now that we have his holotome, I'm sure he left some clues," I said hopefully. Finding my dad was one of the most important things to me. Just then I spotted some familiar faces outside the gate "Hey Sophie, look there's Dante and Zhalia."

"I wonder what they're doing here," said Sophie in a curiously.

"Well let's go find out," I said grabbing her hand and running over to them. "Dante! Zhalia! What are you doing here?" I called over to them, both turned.

"We have a new mission," replied Dante smiling at them "plus since it's your last day I thought I'd come pick you guys up."

"Cool what's the mission?" I asked

"Guggenheim said something about a great dog that's been causing some trouble for a town in England, he believes it's a titan, he said he give us more details when we get back to Dante's," Replied Zhalia, who had a bored expression on her face.

"Well let's go then!" I said excitedly.

_Dante Vales house-_

_Venice Italy_

**Third person Pov.**

As soon as they arrived at Dante's house Dante called Guggenheim. "Ah Dante it's good to see you," said Guggenheim "I take it you're interested in the mission then?"

"That's right," said Dante "so what is this titan and where is it exactly?"

"Well I believe it to be the titan Wolf Knight, and its location is in northern England, Yorkshire, in The Yorkshire Dales National Park to be precise," he replied.

"That's right, I think I've heard of that before it's the legend of Barghest, also known as Gwyllgi or Mauthe Doog. Sightings of it date back to the early 11 century, and that's how the legend of the werewolf began," said Sophie.

Guggenheim nodded his head "that's quite right, and recently it has been coming out of the park at night, it nearly killed two people a few days ago, I had to get some Huntik operatives to erase their memories before they told anyone."

Dante looked at his team "well seekers looks like we have a mission."

"I'll send all the information to your holotome, and you'll be staying at the safe we have set up there It's just a little ways out of the nearest city and about 2o minutes from the park. Good luck on your mission!" said Guggenheim with a smile then the screen went blank.

The holotome beeped and Dante opened it "Mission find and retrieve the titan Wolf Knight and bring it safely to the Huntik safe house," said Dante slipping the mission card into his pocket "We leave tomorrow morning, Lok, Sophie it would be easier for you to both stay here for the night."

"Sounds good," Lok said.

Sophie nodded her head "fine with me."

_Unknown location_

**Jess's POV.**

"Ugh," I moaned as I tried to sit up (and failed), I had a throbbing headache and every muscle in my body hurt, I glanced around to find myself lying in my shabby old 'room' (*cough* cell *cough*cough*) on my 'bed' (rather an old stained mattress on the floor, stained with what? you might ask, I didn't know and really didn't want to) it took me a moment to remember exactly what the hell and why I felt like crap, then it hit me…

_Flashback_

"_Again!" shouted Rassimov angrily._

_I got up and tried again "Darkwave," I cried ( I had been practicing this spell for the past half hour, and I just couldn't get It, or rather I didn't want to get it, and hey it's not my fault I'm not an evil, power hungry ass hole like someone I know…)but nothing happened._

"_Useless girl!" he shouted at me, he had been doing that a lot today… "Darkwave," oh this was going to hurt. I tried to dodge the spell but it was too late it hit me and everything went black…._

_End Flashback_

_Jerk, _I thought. Well I guess by now you're probably wondering who I am right? Right, well my name is Jess I'm 14 years old, I have dirty-blonde hair and hazel eyes, I'm around 5'5, and am quite good at sarcasm(or so I'm told) and I'm a seeker, don't know what that is? well you'll find out soon enough. For the past year I have been held captive by that charming man in my flash back and forced to learn dark powers, which I conveniently 'can't' learn, more like I don't like being ordered around and told what to do all the time.

So here's my story, since I was maybe 3 years old I lived on the street, I was raised by a kid named Shade he was only 15 at the time and when he found me he took me in cared for me.

Shade taught me almost everything I know, how to fight with my hands or with a knife, the art of stealth, finding food and shelter, and of course my very colorful vocabulary. He was the Leader of a gang called the shadows in which I had been second in command since the age of five, yes five, right now you're probably thinking _'how could a five year old be second in command of a gang! That's way too young!' _well you wouldn't have thought that if you had seen me take down the previous second in command who was like twice my size, you should have seen the look on his face when I beat him, hahahahahaha… anyways, Shade disappeared when I was 9, the gang sort of fell apart without him and I was left on my own to fend for myself.

However when I was 10 I decided to make a gang of my own, and do what Shade had done by taking in kids who were in need or to young to live alone. I named my gang the Shadows so I could carry on the name for Shade.

My first member was a kid named Trevor who was my age. Trevor was tough and being a boy he decided to challenge me to a fight….. Not a good idea. It ended with him pinned on the ground with his face buried in the dirt, begging for mercy. So being the nice person I am I let him up, honestly he was one of the best fighters I had ever faced so I asked him to join me and he agreed, and we became best friends.

Over the years we gathered more and more kids, until are gang consisted of 21, but I'll tell you about all of them later. I taught all of them everything I knew about fighting and surviving, and I was lucky enough to have found an old forgotten castle ruin that surprisingly enough wasn't much of a ruin and was safe enough to live in and room for everyone.

I have a secret though, I'm what's called a seeker, (if you're reading this you should know what that is) Shade was the one who gave me my first titan, and who trained me how to use my powers. The only people who knew were Shade and Trevor. That is until a year ago when I had been seen by the wrong people, practicing my powers, they captured me and took me to Rassimov who made me become one of his minions. His ultimate goal is to take over and destroy the world, although I'm not sure he thought this through very well I mean if he destroys the world then where will he live huh? I pointed that out to him once… and it didn't go over to well, I think he was just pissed that I was right.

You may be asking _'Did you try to escape?'_ and yea I did, about 3 times and each of those times I had been knocked out and starved for a week! Or tortured in the cruelest way he could think of at the time. So now I was just waiting for the right time. I had once over heard him saying something about a group called the Huntik Foundation and a guy named Dante Vale, and how they were the only things in his way of world domination. I had decided that if the group was as good as they sounded I would join them when I escaped.

I was shaken from my thoughts by the sound of a key scraping in the lock of the door in my 'room'. I sat strait up ignoring the pain that coursed through me. The door opened and a male voice said "Lord Rassimov has a mission for you." This just might be my chance.

My attempt at a cliff hanger. So what did you think? Like it hate? Tell me what you think and whether you want it continued!

Review! I would like at least 3 or 4!

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey Thanks for the reviews guys! :) I'm probably only going to update on weekends cause of school and home work but if I get the chance I'll update during the week too! Oh and I'm going to post a thing that has the names of all my new characters, what they look like and how old they are, because it would take a long time to describe all of them, I'll post it in one of the next few chapters. And please feel free to give me any ideas you have to make it better! Alright here's chapter two hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Huntik! I do however own the plot, and Jess along with most of my new characters, I got the ideas for some of them through the Maximum Ride books so I don't really own them I'm just borrowing them for the story. I can't really own Trevor either 'cause he's a real person….. so that would be a bit strange…. anyways on with the story!**

Chapter 2- The search for the titan begins and The escape

_In the plane to Northern England _

**Third person POV.**

"When will we be there?" asked Lok for about the fifth time in the past hour.

Dante was about to answer this for him but Sophie beat him too "five minutes less than the last time you asked," she said a little irritated.

"Uhhhhhhgggg," groaned Lok "but that's like 2 more hours."

"don't worry my boy we'll get there," said Cherit who was perched on Lok's shoulder, It was a private Foundation plane so it was ok for him to be out.

"Hey Lok," said Dante on a sudden inspiration "why don't you use the holotome to get some information on wolf knight."

"Yea good idea," said Lok. He reached into the backpack and pulled out the holotome "holotome give me all the information you have on the titan Wolf Knight."

_Wolf knight:_

_Atk-2_

_Def-5_

_Type -Draco-titan warrior_

_Size- average_

_Special ability-Moon frenzy_

_Only appears at night and is almost unbeatable during the full moon. But during a new moon Wolf Knight is quite weak._

"Sounds pretty powerful," commented Zhalia, making Lok jump. He hadn't realized she was right behind him "Isn't the full moon tonight night?"

"Yea it is, which means we'll have to be careful when confronting it," said Dante "Guggenheim told me that the titan seems to be guarding something in an old castle ruin deep into the woods of the Dales national park so we'll have to do a bit of hiking to get there."

"So what's the plan Dante?" asked Lok.

"I'll explain it in detail once we get to the safe house," he replied.

_2 hours later- Huntik safe house in Northern England_

**Third Person POV.**

"alright seekers here's the plan," said Dante, once they were inside the safe house "we're going to go and look for the castle ruins tonight, but hold off trying to find the titan until tomorrow night because it'll be to strong to take down. There's an old worn path in the woods that we're going to follow and hopefully this will lead us right to it," stated Dante as he traced his finger along the 3D holographic map from the holotome.

"Sounds good to me," said Lok, and everyone else nodded.

"Then let's get going seekers," said Dante slinging a backpack over his shoulders.

_Unknown place at unknown time-_

_The day before the Huntik team leaves for England _

**Jess's POV.**

"Is that so," I said in a bored tone "and what would that be?"

"Lord Rassimov said he would tell you in his office," replied the man in the door.

I stood up slowly and walked towards him the going and out into the hallway, and started walking in the direction of Rassimov's office with the man following close behind me. The guy was starting to creep me out so I stopped and turned around "you know I know where his office is, you can leave_ Now_," I said icily.

"Lord Rassimov asked me to escort you there," he replied.

This guy had to be new, everyone else in the building knew that it was best to do what I said or there would be … consequences, to put it nicely. Well this guy needed to learn sometime but I'd give him one more chance "Leave now I you won't get hurt."

"n-no," he stuttered defiantly.

I shrugged "fine then just remember this was your choice. Touchram!" The spell slammed the guy into the wall, which was solid concrete, and slid to the floor unconscious. He'd probably wake up in an hour or so.

I continued down the hall until I reach the 'Lord's' office. I opened the door not bothering to knock and sat down on a chair in front of his desk "so you have a mission for me?" I asked

Rassimov glared at me, he really hated it when I just barged into his office "I do," he said coldly.

"Way to elaborate," I mutter this just pissed him off even more, good "so what's the mission?"

"your mission is to go to England and retrieve the titan Wolf Knight," I snapped my head up as soon as he said England, because that was where I was from "since I do not trust you I will be sending three of the other blood spiral members with you," he continued. Yes that's right he calls his group the Blood Spiral lovely name right? I found quite inviting (note the sarcasm) and he sending three of its members with me. Oh joy.

"What part of England?" I asked cautiously

"Northern England in the Yorkshire Dales," he replied.

That was the exact part of England where I had lived all my life…. "When would I leave?"

"You will leave an hour from now, if you choose to accept," he said with an evil smile on his face.

I thought for a moment, on one hand this could be the chance I've been waiting for…. But it could also be a trap. "I accept," I answered.

Still smiling evilly he said "I will send someone to get you in the next hour then, until that time go back to your room." I turned and walked out the door shutting it behind me. I passed the guy I'd knocked out earlier who seemed to be waking up.

When I got to my 'room' I flopped down on the 'bed' and started planning my escape.

_One hour later_

As Rassimov had said someone came to get me an hour later. This person was familiar with my reputation so he didn't try to escort me to the plane that was going to take me to England.

I got out onto the small runway to see three other people boarding a small plane, I really didn't like planes but I got on anyway.

"So how long are we going to be in this thing?" I asked the pilot.

"Maybe 3 or 4 hours," he answered. Well this going to be fun! Not.

_3 ½ hours later Yorkshire England_

I got out of the plane almost as soon as it landed. The plane had set down in a somewhat small clearing, where we would be camping for the next few days.

"Alright we'll set up camp over there," I said pointing to flattish area that would be good for tents.

"Who said you were the leader," asked one of the…..hmmm what should I call them… well let's just call them suits for now.

"Who said I wasn't," I asked turning around and staring him straight in the eyes.

"Umm n-no one," he stutter. I think I'll call him suit #1.

"Good," I said picking up a bag that held the smaller of the two tents we had brought along with my small backpack that held what I would take with me when I left that night. I set up my tent in a matter of minutes and went inside. I set up a sleeping bag and double checked the contents of my backpack, flash light check, extra shirts check, pair of jeans check, water check, and extra food check. It wasn't much but it would do.

I went out to see that the suits had made a campfire and were cooking dinner over it. So I went over sat down and grabbed a plate of food devouring it in a matter of seconds, I hadn't had a meal like that in weeks.

"when will we head out to search for the titan?" asked a suit, let's call him suit #2. It took me a second to figure out why he was asking me, but then I remember that I had made it quite clear that I was the leader.

"Tomorrow night," I responded then I got up "I'm going to go to bed," and with that I started walking towards my tent.

"We should probably get an early start tomorrow," called the third suit, let's call him Bob. Yes Bob, you got a problem with that? Well bite me.

"If you're smart," I said without turning around "you won't wake me up before noon….. ," none of them said a word "is that understood?"

"Yes M 'am," all of them said a t once.

"Good," and with that I opened the flap to my tent and stepped inside. About an hour later I heard snoring in the tent next to mine, so I very quietly put on my backpack opened the tent flap and slipped into the night.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! The next one will be more exiting, and I'll be starting it out in Jess's POV. I'll try to update during the week but I make no promises. So until then Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm home sick today so I decided I was going to write another chapter! Hope you enjoy! And thanks for all the great reviews! And I apologize for any spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer **

**I do not own Huntik! Or the characters: Angel, Ari, Nick (Fang), Ella, or Zephyr they are from Maximum Ride! They'll come in, in the next few chapters.**

**Chapter 3**-an old friend and Meeting the titan

_Yorkshire Dales National Park_

**Jess's POV.**

I walked through the woods, careful not to make a sound, not that anyone was around to hear if I did but because I didn't want to break the peaceful silence that hung over it. It was great to be back in this place again, I had lived here for around a year after shade had disappeared and I knew almost every inch of it.

But I was heading to one place in particular. The place I was going was in my opinion the most beautiful spot in the woods as well as the most secret. I was going to a fairly big clearing that was surrounded by all kinds of thorns and brambles which made it hard to get to. In the clearing there was a cliff that jutted out into it which had a waterfall that flowed into a large pond at the bottom. If you went over to the very edge of the waterfall you would find a small narrow ledge that led into a cave. The only other person that knew about this place was Trevor, it was actually where we first met and we had often hung out there.

I could now here the rushing sound of the waterfall just a little ways off, and I soon stumbled into the clearing. It was just like I remembered it.

I walked over to the edge of the pond where there was a large rock, which I climbed up and sat on top closing my eyes and listening to the sounds around me. The birds were singing, there were some crickets chirping, and there was the sound of cracking twigs in the bushes…. Wait cracking twigs, my eyes snapped opened and I looked around. Over on the other side of the clearing the bushes rustled, I stiffened ready to fight, then a figure stepped out and I recognized him immediately.

He had short brownish-blond hair and blue-green eyes, and I hadn't seen him in a year. It was Trevor. He'd gotten taller since the last time I'd seen him and apparently very sloppy about sneaking around, I'd have to teach him a lesson.

Trevor hadn't noticed me yet so I very carefully slid off the rock and made my way to the other side of the pond. Trevor had his back turned to me and as soon as I got close enough I tackled him to the ground.

"Ahh, What The…!" yelled Trevor, but he was cut off as he did a face plant in the grass. "Let Me Up!" he cried trying to struggle out of my grip.

"I'll have to think about that, you know you've gotten really bad at sneaking around," I said trying not to laugh.

Trevor stopped struggling "who are you?" he asked.

"Humph….. I'm gone for a year and you completely forget who I 'am, now that's just sad," I said in mock hurt.

Then to my surprise I found myself pinned on my back looking up at Trevor. How the Hell did that happen?

At first Trevor just stared at me with a confused look on his face, then slowly a smile began to spread across it "Jess!" He said happily.

"Yea. Now Get The Hell Off Of Me!" I shouted.

"I'll have to think about that," he said copying what I'd just minutes before.

If looks could kill Trevor would have dropped dead, as I gave him my best death glare. "Trevor," I growled "Let. Me. Up. Now." Since when did he get so strong!

"What's the magic word," he said taunting me.

"Dammit, LET ME UP! I yelled.

"Well that's not very nice," he said beaming at me. I was going to Freaking Kill Him! I was going to push him off the highest cliff I could find that had a river with extremely pointy rocks at the very bottom of a gorge. But that might be a problem 'cause I don't think there are any cliffs like that around here… Damn, I'll have to think of something else.

"Please let me up, or I will kill you," I said sweetly.

"You're not in a very good position to be making threats," as soon as I got up I was gonna slap that stupid smile off his face.

I just glared at him, and he continued smiling. I sighed "please let me up," I growled.

"On one condition," he was enjoying this way too much.

"What," I asked gritting my teeth.

"You have to promise that if I let…," but I cut him off.

"IF?" I shouted.

"Fine, when I let you up, that you won't kill me," he knew me way to well, but how could I promise that? Then again he never said anything about beating the crap out of him…..

A smile spread across my face "Fine I promise not to kill you," I stated simply.

"Alright then," and with that he got off me, big mistake. Again I tackled him this time pushing right into the pond and letting go right before he fell in.

"Hahahahaha, you should see the look on your face," I said as he came out of the pond spluttering.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked.

"Well yea you pinned me on the ground for like ten minutes," I said still laughing.

"Fair enough," he replied "all that was a test you know."

"Test for what?" I asked.

"I was just making sure that you were the real Jess."

"And am I the real Jess?"

"Yes, yes you are, and since you're the real Jess mind telling me where the hell you've been for the pasted year?"

"It's a long story," I said shivering as memories of what had happened flashed through my mind.

"I've got time," he said looking at me with a concerned face "let's talk in the cave."

So we went into the cave and sat down on an old mattress that I had somehow gotten in there one day, don't ask how 'cause I really have no clue. "So where have you been?" asked Trevor once we were both settled down on the mattress.

"I….I was kidnapped," I said shakily as more images flashed through my head "some people saw me practicing my seeker powers and they took me to their leader, Rassimov." And so I told Trevor everything that had happened to me and how I had tried to escape many times but couldn't, then finally how I had gotten away only a few hours ago. By the end of it Trevor was clenching and unclenching his fist and his eyes were blazing with anger.

"Can we change the subject?" I asked pleadingly. Trevor looked at me and his face softened.

"Sure what do you want to talk about?"He asked.

"Well how have you and the gang been doing?"

"Pretty good, the little kids really miss you though and I know the others do to there trying to be strong for the little guys but I can see how sad they are, we all miss you."

"I missed you guys to," I said sadly, it was really breaking my heart to hear all this. I looked outside and saw that the sun was starting to set "you should probably get back to the gang."

"You're not coming with me are you?" he asked.

I shook my head "not yet, I don't want to put any of you in danger, but I promise I'll come back soon," it really was killing me to say this but it was for the best.

"I understand," Trevor said gently then he stood up "should I keep the fact that your back a secret for now?"

"Yea, I think that would be a good idea, just make sure you keep your mind blocked off from Angel," Angel was 7 years old and had curly blonde hair and big blue eyes, and she could also read minds as well as control them, we're not sure how or why but she can and it's a bit creepy.

Trevor nodded "I'll come visit when I can ok?"

"Ok," I said. Trevor turned to leave then suddenly turned back around and kissed my cheek then dashed out of the cave before I could say a word, and honestly I wasn't what I would have said any way.

After a few minutes I left the cave and climbed up the side of the cliff and just sat there not really thinking about anything in particular, I was just lost in my thoughts. The stars were shining and I could clearly see the beautiful full moon above. Then suddenly the peaceful night air was rent by a blood curdling howl. What the hell was that?

_Yorkshire Dales National Park-night of the full moon_

**Third person POV.**

The Huntik was walking on an over-grown path that led through the park, following Dante who was holding the holotome which was displaying a 3D map of the area "we should be coming up to the ruins soon," said Dante.

"It's about time," muttered Zhalia, who was behind Dante.

"Yea I'm getting pretty tired," said Lok yawning.

Suddenly Dante froze looking at the screen of the Holotome "what's wrong Dante?" asked Sophie. He motioned for her to be quiet. Everyone stood stiff waiting to see what would happen next.

Then a horrible howl cut through the air. "What was that?" whispered Cherit shuddering on Lok's Shoulder.

"I don't know," Lok whispered back fright plain in his voice. A pair of yellow eyes appeared in the bushes.

"Shit," Dante cursed, as whatever it was let out a low deadly growl.

**Cliff hanger! I really hate it when people do cliff hangers but there so much fun to write! Sorry that I didn't have much of the Huntik team in this chapter, but it's a lot easier for me to write In Jess's POV. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I most likely won't update again till the weekend so until then…**

**Please Review! The more you Review the quicker I'll post new chapters!**


	5. Chapter 4

**OK guys so here's the next chapter! I'm sorry I didn't update over the weekend and that this is so late I'll try to update again this week! I hope you enjoy it! And thanks for all the Great reviews they really help guys, I honestly didn't think that many people would like this story!**

**Disclaimer!**

**I do not own Huntik! Or Maximum Ride…. Damn…**

**Chapter 4- **The titan and a new team mate?

_Yorkshire Dales National Park-night of the full moon_

**Jess's POV.**

I scrambled down the side of the cliff running as fast as I could toward where the howl had come from. Now a normal person would have probably run away from whatever it was that had made that sound but me being… well me, I ran strait toward it.

As I ran I heard shouting and stopped dead in my tracks, what if the people shouting were the suits? No way in hell was I gonna get captured again. I listen carefully to the voices from what I could tell there were at least four people and two of the voices sounded female. That couldn't be the suits…. But then who was it.

Again I started running coming closer and closer to the noise, I could now make out some of the words that were being shouted, "Touchram!" "Hyperstride!" "Raypulse!" Those were seeker powers, who were these people?

I was almost there now, just a little further; I could hear the explosions as the spells rebounded off trees and a terrible snarling sound. This had to be the titan that Rassimov had wanted me to retrieve, well since I'm here I might as well complete my mission right?

I stopped at the edge of a smallish clearing and looked out into it and I saw the figures of four people outlined in the moonlight, two males and two females, and also a Huge titan. Gulp… wow…. Wolf Knight was a lot bigger than I thought it would be…..

I pulled out a necklace from around my neck that had an amulet with a green stone in it and whispered "Jirwolf!" The blue wolf-like titan sprang from its amulet and stood at my side looking at me for instruction, again I looked out into the clearing the other seekers had summoned their titans too but it looked like they were running out of energy and didn't have enough to summon anymore.

"Alright let's go, Nimblefire!" I shouted jumping into the clearing and running right at the titan "Hyperstride, Dragonfist!" I yelled as I jumped right up onto the titans back, it howled in furry and surprise, it managed to shake me off but I was right back up with another round of spells "Raypulse! Touchram! Thundercut!"

"Who is that?" I heard someone behind me yell, well they'd find out soon enough but first I had a titan to take down. Jirwolf was at my side the whole time, we were perfectly in sync with each other jumping and dodging the titans attempts to take us down, Jirwolf and I were very closely bonded more than the average seeker was with any of their titans I was never sure why but it was pretty cool.

I could hear the other seekers calling out spells behind me, and made the mistake of looking back to see how they were doing, in my brief moment of distraction Wolf Knight hit me with a swipe of its paw and flung me across the clearing slamming me into a tree, damn that hurt….. I scrambled to my feet just in time to see a huge paw coming down to strike me again, well crap… I didn't have time to throw up a shield so I braced myself for impact….. but the blow never came, I looked up and saw a man with rusty red-brown hair standing in front of me holding up a blue shield. There was no way that this person was a part of the Blood Spiral, or the BS as I shall now call it, hehe BS could also stand for bull shit, which the Blood Spiral is full of, but anyways…..

I was absolutely stunned that this guy had saved me I mean he didn't even know me! "You ok?" he asked turning to look at me.

"Yea…. I think so… Umm thanks," I replied.

"No problem," he said smiling at me, then raced back over to the fighting. I looked around and saw Jirwolf, still dodging the titans blows and dealing some pretty good strikes back at him, and the other seekers. I ran at the titan who surprisingly seemed to be weakening.

"Time to end this. Nimblefire!" I called running at the titan, I motioned to Jirwolf who followed me as I leapt up on to the titans back "Dragonfist!" I shouted slamming both of fists down as hard as I could, Wolf Knight howled out in pain, and not wanting to be thrown off its back again I quickly jumped down "Featherdrop," I whispered landing on the ground smoothly then turning I cried "Stoneblade!" which sent powerful shockwaves racing toward the titan.

With a final howl Wolf Knight was surrounded by blinding blue energy, and as the light dulled I saw the amulet of Wolf Knight floating swiftly to me, I caught it and with another flash I had bonded with it. Suddenly I was overcome with exhaustion, oops I think I over did it a little bit…and with that thought my world went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ignore me I'm just a line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to a sharp pain in my right arm "Youch!" I yelped sitting bolt upright… not a good idea as I was greeted by more pain racing through my head "Shit," I muttered putting a hand to my head feeling a bit dizzy.

It took me a moment to relies that there was something gripping my wrist, I looked over and saw a man kneeling next to me holding it, and it took me second to remember what the heck happened, then it all came rushing back, The titan, the battle everything, the guy next to me was the same one who had saved my life, I studied him closely, he had amber colored eyes, and was wearing a black shirt with a yellow-gold trench coat and jeans, and he was maybe in his early to late twenties. "Glade to see your awake, you had us worried," he said. Worried I didn't even know them how could they be worried?

"Umm….. yea," I said awkwardly "you mind ah…. Telling me who you are?"

"My name is Dante Vale, and these are my friends and teammates Lok Lambert, Sophia Casterwill and Zhalia Moon," said gesturing to each of them. I looked at each of them carefully, Lok had blond hair, blue eyes and was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans, Sophie had honey blonde hair and emerald green eyes and was wearing a pink shirt and pink skirt, and Zhalia had mid-night blue hair with milk chocolate eyes and was wearing a green shirt and light brownish colored pants and for some reason she looked familiar but I wasn't sure why….

I was jolted out of my thoughts by Dante saying "I need to clean out this gash before it gets infected so this might sting a bit," I looked down at my arm and saw that there was in fact a long gash running almost the whole length of it.

"Ouch," I said grimacing as Date poured peroxide over it then wrapped in a bandage. "Thanks," I muttered still holding my head.

"You've probably got a pretty bad concussion considering how hard that titan hit you," said Date.

"Well that's not much of a problem," I said more to myself than anyone else.

"Whys that?" asked Lok. I looked at him and smiled.

"You'll see," I replied looking around until I spotted something moving at the edge of the clearing "Jirwolf its ok come on," now most titans go back to their amulets once their seekers are down but not him he stays out unless I ask him to return. "Hey buddy mind helping me out?" I asked him, he came over sitting down next to me _'no problem' _he said through our bond "ok then, Everfight," I whispered, after what I'd been through I didn't have much strength left so I had asked Jirwolf to lend me a bit, that's another cool thing about our bond we're able to send each other extra power if needed. I felt the pain lighten and sighed in relief "alright Jirwolf return."

"I've never seen a seeker do that before," said Sophie in disbelief "that was amazing how did you do it?"

I shrugged "I don't know, me and Jirwolf have always been able to do stuff like that."

"Very interesting," said Zhalia simply, even her voice had a bored tone but sounded somewhat familiar…

"You hungry?" asked Dante holding out a steaming plate of food. I took one sniff and snatched the food out of his hands devouring it in seconds. Everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked, they just kept staring "I haven't eaten in two days give me a break." I thought their eyes were gonna fall out if they got any bigger, it was pretty funny actually. The only one not really staring was Zhalia who had more of a look of understanding on her face.

"What do you mean you haven't eaten in two days?" asked Sophie a worried look on her face.

I tensed I wasn't sure I could trust these people and I wasn't about to tell them anything about my childhood. It was Zhalia who saved me from answering, she looked at me carefully "you're a street kid right?" she said it pretty bluntly but I could also hear a slight gentleness in her voice. I nodded slowly.

"Umm… if you don't mind me asking what's your name?" asked Lok. To most this would seem an innocent question but the thing is that if they were from the Blood Spiral, they would turn me in. I eyed him warily.

"You can trust us," said Zhalia gently, looking me straight in the eye, I noticed Dante looking at her with admiration now he doesn't like her at all dose he?

"My name is…. Jess," I said after a slight hesitation "now if you don't mind me asking who do you work for."

"We work for the Huntik foundation," replied Dante. I was speechless could this be the famous Dante Vale, one of Rassimov's most hated enemies?

**Sort of a little cliffy! I hoped you liked it! Please tell me what you think and ideas you have to make it better!**

**And I would like to give a special thanks to my friend Katie for reading over this to make corrections and giving me help with this story when I need it!**

**Thanks Katie!**

**Review? You know you want to, just click the button go on click it!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok guys here's the next chapter! Enjoy! And thanks again for the reviews! Zhalia is a little un-Zhalia like in this chapter but please just go with it I'm doing my best to keep everyone in character but they won't be all the time.**

**Editor/corrector person: Katie(Thank you…again!)**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Huntik or Maximum Ride!…. again Damn**

**Chapter 5-**old friends and joining the team?

_Yorkshire Dales National park-Still night time_

**Jess's POV.**

"Are you The Dante Vale? Top seeker of the Huntik Foundation?" I asked, in total disbelief.

He nodded "so you've heard of me," I nodded back "may I ask how?"

"Ummm..…. w-well I," I stuttered, I had overheard Rassimov talking about him, how was I supposed to tell them that? "I heard about you from… an acquaintance of mine," that wasn't exactly a lie… "and you being top seeker in the Foundation your pretty famous," he seemed to know I wasn't being completely honest, but he accepted my explanation without question. I noted that Zhalia was watching me closely; she knew I was lying and I knew that she was most likely going to force me to tell her the truth. Sophie looked a bit suspicious but not too worried, and Lok didn't seem too think my explanation was strange at all.

"Well seekers I think we should get some rest, we have a bit of a hike to get back to the safe house tomorrow," everyone nodded and I stood there not quite sure what to do. Dante looked at me and asked kindly "do you have a place to stay."

"No," I muttered not looking at him. He walked over to where they had their packs and picked up a rolled up object which he tossed to me, I caught it easily.

"Then it's a good thing I brought an extra sleeping bag," he said smiling at me, and I smiled back, these guys weren't that bad….. but I still couldn't trust them, not yet.

~~~~~~~~~~Line. Such a pretty line~~~~~~ it's all squiggly~~~~ Funny line~~~~~~

**Jess's POV.**

_Yorkshire Dales National park-Still night time about an hour later_

I tossed and turned in my sleeping bag for the better part of an hour but I just couldn't sleep. I got up silently and went over to sit by the now smoldering campfire, grabbing a log on the way and throwing it on to get it going again.

I sat there stirring the glowing coals and blowing gently on them to get a blaze going, when I did I sat back and stared into the fire thinking. Why had they been so kind to me? For all they knew I could be an enemy or a spy, yet they and given me a place to stay. What if this was a trap? these thoughts raced through head bringing back old memories of the year I had spent imprisoned and the weeks without food and the torture I was given if I did something wrong. What if these people planned to do the same thing to me? And their kindness was all an act.

I hadn't realized until now just how scared I had been and I shivered as even more memories flooded my mind, memories of being alone and I suddenly had an over whelming urge to go back to my gang, my friends, my family.

"Are you alright?" someone asked from behind me. I leapt to my feet whirling around and automatically going into a fighting stance, "relax I'm not going to hurt you," said Zhalia in a calm voice "now are you ok?" she asked again.

"I um…. I'm fine," I said, relaxing slightly but keeping my guard up.

"Well you don't seem fine," she said simply stepping a little closer examining my face.

I made sure that my face stayed emotionless as I replied "well I 'am," I felt something wet rolling down my cheek and reached up to brush it away then realized it was a tear. I very rarely cried. The last time I did was when Shade had disappeared. Zhalia raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Ok. Fine maybe I'm not," I said as I flopped back down by the fire. "You don't know how hard my life has been, never knowing who you can trust or when you'll get your next meal," I said bitterly staring into the fire. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zhalia sit down a little ways from me.

"You'd be surprised, I didn't exactly have an easy life either," she said even more bitterly then me, I turned to face her and even though her face was pretty much devoid of emotion I could see the pain in her eyes as she said this. "I was born on the streets, and was pretty much forced to fend for myself. The little food I managed to get was taken away from me by the older gangs of kids. I was always alone. I had no one," her eyes had gone distant now and I knew she was re-living these experiences. She continued to tell me about her childhood then about a man named Klaus, who had given her a chance to get off the streets, and how he had been like a father to her. She also told me about her joining the Organization and becoming a spy in the Huntik Foundation, but how in the end she had doubled crossed the Organization and joined the Foundation, she didn't really give a reason for this except that she had become very attached to Lok, Sophie and Dante, I suspected it was mostly because of Dante. "And since then I've been working for the Foundation," she finished.

For awhile we sat in silence and both stared into the fire now then "I was abandoned on the streets at the age of 3, I don't remember anything about my parents. But I was lucky. A kid named Shade took me in, he was about 15 at the time, and he taught me almost everything I know. I guess he was kind of like an older brother to me. Shade was a gang leader and at the age of 5 I became his second in command," I said, Zhalia looked at me raising an eyebrow at me as if to say _"and that happened how?"_ I smiled at the memory "I beat the old second in command in a fight, it was pretty funny he couldn't believe I beat him. The only reason we had a fight was because he had been trying to get Shade to throw me out of the gang 'cause he thought I would get in the way, so I challenged him and won," Zhalia seemed pretty impressed with this. "I was about 9 when Shade disappeared, I searched everywhere for him as did the gang but we found nothing. The gang sort of fell apart and eventually I was the only one left. I lived in these woods for a year alone, until one day I decided that I wanted a gang of my own. Not to long afterwards I met Trevor and we soon became best friends, that is after I made it clear I was the boss by tackling him. Over the years we gathered all ages of kids and ended up with a gang of 21. We lived pretty good lives up until a year ago…..," I faltered here I wasn't ready to tell her about what I'd been through "I can't tell you what happened…. I'm still not sure if I can trust you, please understand," I said pleadingly.

She nodded then asked "I'm guessing you can't tell me the truth of how you know about Dante then?"

I shook my head "I will but not now," I answered looking around nervously.

Again she nodded "we should get some sleep we've got a long walk tomorrow," and with that she stood up and walked over to her sleeping bag and laid down closing her eyes. I soon did the same and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

~~~~~~~Another line~~~~~I was going to end it here but I decided to go on! ~~~~~~

(Still) Jess's POV.

_Yorkshire Dales National park-about 11:00 the next morning_

I woke up to the sound of scraping on plates and the lovely, delicious smell cooking food. I rubbed my eyes and sat up to see everyone sitting around the fire, and got up to join them. I was soon served a plate of steaming bacon and eggs, I have no idea how they managed to bring this stuff with them but .Amazing! And gone in ten seconds.

"You want some more?"Asked Dante, I nodded vigorously, and he smiled putting more food on my plate.

After what was probably my 3rd helping I was happy and full. "Ok seekers it's about time we got back to the safe house, Jess," he said turning to me "would you like to come with us?"

I was stunned I couldn't believe that he was offering to let me come with them "uhh….. –y-yes," I said still stunned "but… um…. Would you mind if we went somewhere first?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well it depends on where we're going," he replied.

"There's just somewhere I need to go," I said looking at Zhalia for help.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," said Zhalia shrugging.

"But what if it's a trap," said Sophie eyeing me carefully.

"Lighten up Soph' I say we go," said Lok with a smile.

"Alright then lead the way," said Dante.

I nodded and headed toward an almost invisible path at the edge of the woods; from here it was about a ten minute walk to the gang's hideout.

We soon arrived in my gang's territory and I was careful to make sure there were no traps around. A little further and the old castle where we lived was visible, I couldn't resist I ran to the castle getting to its gate in about a minute and stared at it smiling. I was finally home.

A sudden movement of to my right caught my attention and I spun just in time to catch hold of a young boy with a knife in his hand, and I pinned him up against the castle wall. He struggled but was unable to free himself. "Ash how many freaking times do I have to tell you never to pull a knife on someone until you know if there a threat or not! And for god's sake stop squirming" I shouted at him.

He froze "J-Jess?" he stuttered. I spun him around to face me letting go of him.

"That's my name don't wear it out," I said smiling widely at him.

"JESS," he shouted throwing his arms around my neck. Ash was about 10 with black hair, green eyes, and dark skin, he was a pretty good fighter but still in training.

"Hey buddy," I said snuggling him close to me.

"Jess, your home," he muttered into my shoulder I felt his tears soaking my shirt, he was holding onto me as if I might disappear at any moment.

"Yea bud I'm home," I said kissing the top of his head.

**So how did you like it? Good, bad? Please make sure to tell me! And thank you again for all the Great reviews! Any and all suggestions are welcome! If there's anything you really want me to add or you have a question just ask!**

**Review? Please? The more you do the sooner I update…. Unless of I have a lot of school work .Unfortunately school has to come first my friends. Anyways…..**

**Review! You know you want to!**


	7. Chapter 6

**OK guys here's the next chapter! And sorry about not doing the POV of the Huntik team in awhile but I will don't worry!**

**Editor: Katie**

**Disclaimer **

**I (still) do not own Huntik! Or Maximum Ride characters, Ari, Angel, Ella, Nick (Fang), or zephyr! Also my friend Maia helped me come up with the names Matt and Declan. However I do own the plot of this story! **

**Chapter 6**- The gang and Finally joining the team

_Yorkshire Dales National park-gang hideout_

**Ari's POV.**

I stood by the window on the second floor of our hideout staring out into the court yard below, rubbing sleep from my eyes. My name is Ari I'm about 7 years old with short brown hair and blue-gray eyes.

As I looked out the window I saw someone was approaching the gates to the castle, and off to the side I saw Ash getting ready to spring. But when he did the strangest thing happened whoever the intruder was the caught Ash in mid air pinning him against the wall. I was about to go for help when the person let go of him and I heard him shout "JESS!"

"Jess?" I whispered sleepily to myself. Then what he said hit me and I looked more closely at the person who was now hugging Ash. It couldn't be…. She had been missing for over a year, but it was her.

I felt a smile spreading across my face as I dashed out of my room and ran down the hall shouting "Jess is back!" Doors along the corridor opened as I ran passed them heading toward the castle entrance, and throwing open the large wooden door. I now had the whole gang following close behind me.

"JESS!" I cried, she looked up and I saw her eyes widen in shock as I crashed into her.

**Jess's POV.**

"JESS!" I heard someone shout, I looked up and my eyes widened, all I had time to think was, _Oh shit,_ as I saw my whole gang running toward me full speed with Ari in the lead. He crashed into me knocking me over, then I felt considerable pain as everyone else piled on top on me.

I heard cries of "your back!" and "where have you been?" but I couldn't respond due to the fact that I couldn't breathe.

"Guys you're going to suffocate her," I heard Trevor say from off to my left, I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

Slowly everyone got off me and I saw Trevor standing over me with an out stretched hand, I took it and he pulled me up. I almost fell over again as my legs were tackled in a hug from a little girl with red-blonde curls and bright blue eyes, she was only about 5 years old. "Sky!" I cried picking her up.

"Hi Jess!" she said with a big smile on her face. I felt 3 more pairs of arms wrap around my waste and looked down to see Angel, Ivy and Ari, Angel with her golden curls and blue eyes, Ari with short cropped brown hair and gray-blue eyes, they were both 7 and Ivy who had black curly hair and brown eyes, she was 6.

"Hey guys," I said smiling and ruffling their hair with my free hand. I looked around to see everyone staring at me in disbelief, but smiling at me; it was so great to see them. "Well don't just stand there, how about some hugs?" I asked.

After hugging pretty much everyone I heard someone behind me say "do I get a hug?" I turned around and saw Dylan who has blond hair, turquoise colored eyes and he was about 15, most girls fell all over him, good thing I wasn't most girls.

"Nope," I said popping the P and turning away from him.

"Well how about me?" asked Trevor holding his arms open and smiling.

I smiled back at him walking over and giving him a big hug "good to see you again," I said into his shoulder.

"Yea good to see you to," He said "now," he said holding me at arm's length "would you mind introducing us to your friends?" for a moment I wasn't sure what he was talking about, then I remembered.

"Oh umm…," looked over at the edge of the woods and saw the Huntik team standing there watching with interest, I motioned for them to come over. When they got up to the gates I walked over to them and said "Everyone I would like you to meet, Dante Vale, Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwill and Zhalia Moon," I said gesturing to each of them "guys this is my gang," I took a deep breath "Trevor, Shane, Jen, Declan, Ella, Emma and Sara who are twins, Lily, Alex, Matt, Ash, Ari, Luke and Nick who are also twins, Dagger, Angel, Zephyr, Dylan, Sky and Ivy," I said all in one breathe, now that takes skill.

"It's very nice to meet you all," said Dante smiling at them.

"Hey guys," I called to my gang "why don't we show our guests inside?" a bunch of the little kids ran up to them taking hold of their hands and pulling them toward the castle gates, they looked a little unsure but they came in any way.

I led the way into a fairly big room that we ad furnished with couches and chairs and bean bags that people had thrown away but were in relatively good shape. "ok everyone except Trevor and our guest get out," I said pointing at the door, they started complain but I held up a hand "I don't want to hear get out," I said firmly and they all left.

"You know they're going to try and eavesdrop right?" asked Trevor.

"Yea I know," I replied walking over to the door and closing it, and hearing groans as I did so, from down the hall.

"So are these people from that Huntik Foundation place you mentioned?" asked Trevor.

"Yea they are, and," I said turning toward Dante, Lok, Sophie and Zhalia "I've decided to tell you how I really heard about you," I said more to Dante then the others, taking a deep breath I repeated the story I had told to Zhalia and then told them how I was Captured. " I was taken and held captive for a year by a man named Rassimov," at this they all looked up at me sharply.

"Rassimov!" asked Lok.

"But I thought Dante defeated him!" said Sophie.

"Obliviously not," said Zhalia.

"Which means that Rassimov planned all along for us to defeat The Professor," said Dante looking up at me for confirmation. I saw a look of horror beginning to form on all their faces.

I nodded "Yea I overheard him talking about that one time, unfortunately you fell right into his trap," I said sadly "and that's why I want to join the Foundation, I want to help stop him in any way I can."

"If you're going to join then so am I," said Trevor standing up from his seat in an old leather chair.

"But…. You're not a seeker Trev," I said.

He smiled and pulled out a chord from around his neck that had an amulet shaped like a bear head with a blue stone at the top of it "yes I 'am," he said proudly.

I gapped at him "but how… when did you become a seeker!" I cried.

He shrugged "I found it in the woods and when I touched it, it bonded with me," he said simply.

"But you have to stay here and take care of the gang….," I started to say but was interrupted.

"No he doesn't because wherever you go we go," said a voice from the other side of the door, I opened it to see my whole gang standing outside, it was Shane who had spoken he was 13 and had black hair and deep brown eyes.

"Shane's right wherever you go we'll go, we only want to help," said Ash.

"Jess what's a seeker?" asked Angel with a puzzled look on her face, _shit how was I going to explain this?_ "And what's shit mean?" she asked.

"well um….. it's like saying poo," I said, _or crap,_ I thought.

"So shit, crap and poo are all the same thing?" she asked, guess I should explain Angel has the ability to both read and control minds, creepy right?

"Umm….. yea sweetie but it's better just to say poo ok?" I replied looking at her pleadingly.

"Ok Jess," she said sweetly giving me a hug. I made sure I put up some metal blocks after that to keep her from reading my mind. "So what is a seeker?" she asked again.

"Yea and why didn't you tell us you were one, whatever they are?" asked Matt who was 11, and had dark brown hair, and light brown eyes.

Well I guess it had to come out some time "a seeker is someone who has special powers," I replied.

"You mean like my being able to read minds?" asked Angel.

"Sort of…...," I said "if you all go to the training room, I'll give you a demonstration," I said, They cheered and dashed off. I turned around running a hand through my hair.

"Are you sure we should tell them?" asked Trevor.

"Yea I think it's for the best," I sighed. I looked over and saw Dante and his team all sitting on the sofa with a holotome on a coffee table in front of it. "What are you doing?" I asked them.

"Well we have to contact Guggenheim to tell him we completed our mission to defeat Wolf Knight, then we have to call Metz who is the head of the Huntik Foundation, and tell him about Rassimov, also he's the one who will decide whether you join the Foundation or not," said Dante.

"Ok," I said "Trevor could you go tell everyone I'll be there in a minute?"

"Sure," he replied and walked out of the room.

"Dante it's good to see you we were beginning to worry that something had happened, have you completed your mission?" said a voice from the holotome.

"It's good to see you too Guggenheim, and yes we have completed our mission but with help from a new friend," said Dante motioning for me to come over "Guggenheim this is Jess, she helped us to defeat the titan and ended up bonding with it."

"Well that's pretty impressive, it's very nice to meet you," said Guggenheim.

"It's nice to meet you to," I said with a smile.

"Well Dante I really must be going I've got quite a bit of work to do, hope to see you soon," said Guggenheim and the holotome went blank.

"Now to call Metz," said Dante, and few seconds later another face popped up on the screen.

"Ah Dante it's nice to see you, how have you been," asked a man with graying black hair.

"I've been alright Metz, but I'm calling because I've got some worrying news about Rassimov," said Dante and he began explaining what I had told him about Rassimov's plan.

After Dante finished Metz said "Yes that is quite worrying I must start preparing the Foundation if he is planning to attack us, but in the mean time who is the young seeker who gave you this information?"

Dante turned the screen of the holotome toward me and said "Metz this is Jess, Jess this is Metz leader of the Huntik Foundation and my mentor," said Dante proudly.

"It's very nice to meet you," I said bowing my head.

Metz nodded "so you want to join the Foundation?" he asked, and I nodded in return "well we can never have to many new seekers," he said "but would you mind giving me a demonstration of your powers and regular physical abilities so I know how much training you've had?" he asked.

"Not at all," I replied standing up and motioning for everyone one to follow me. We walked down to the end of a long hallway and turned right emerging into a huge old ball room that we had converted to a gym.

"Well it took you long enough," said Trevor, I glared at him and playfully punched his shoulder.

"Trevor being as you're a seeker I'm going to ask you to do this demonstration with me," I said.

"Ok let's get started then," he said rubbing his hands together "what are the rules?"

"Well….. you're only allowed to use one titan and whoever gets their opponent down first wins," I said.

"Sounds good," replied Trevor.

We went into the center of the ball room and began to circle each other, watching for the slightest twitch of muscle to predict when one of use would strike. I decided to make my move first "Jirwolf!" I called summoning the blue wolf titan who came to stand by my side, I heard gasped from the side of the room where my gang was standing and smiled to myself.

"Breaker!" Trevor called and a large four armed bear like creature came from its amulet with a loud roar.

"Hyperstride!" I yelled throwing myself up into the air and aiming a round-house kick toward Trevor's head he dodged easily, damn why'd I teach him how to do that?

"Raypulse!" he yelled

"Armorbrand!" I cried "Jirwolf," I called to the titan, who was fighting breaker; he turned and ran toward me temporarily freezing breaker on his way. That's a cool thing about Jirwolf he has the ability to freeze time for a short amount of time.

"Touchram!" I yelled hitting Trevor in the chest and knocking him back about ten feet, but he recovered quickly.

"Nimblefire!" shouted Trevor running toward me and slamming his fist into my stomach, making the wind rush out of my lungs with an oof.

Both I and Trevor continued to doge each other's attacks for probably about twenty minutes until "Stoneblade!" I called.

"Rippleburst!" shouted Trevor. Our two spells collided sending out a powerful shock wave that sent both me and Trevor flying across the room in opposite directions and slamming us into the stone walls.

I stood slowly rubbing my head "Everfight," I whispered, and saw Trevor do the same. I smiled and walked over to him "not bad, you're pretty good," I stated giving him a hand up from where he was still sitting slumped against the wall.

"You're not to bad yourself," he replied taking hold of my hand, I pulled him up, "so how about we call it a truce?" he asked holding out a hand.

I grasped it firmly "truce," I replied. Both of us walked over to where Dante and his team and my gang were standing just staring at us "well what did you think?" I asked.

".AWSOME!" shouted Dagger, who had light brown hair and amber colored eyes. This was followed by a chorus of other shout and cheers from everyone else

"Glad you enjoyed it," I laughed, then I looked over at the holotome which was still displaying Metz's 3D image "so what did you think?" I asked nervously.

"That was a very impressive performance!" said Metz Smiling widely at both of us "welcome to the Huntik Foundation."

**So what did you think? Please tell me in your review! I'll update again as soon as I can!**

**Just click the button! You know you want to!**


End file.
